The Blood Red Bracelet
by Christa1910
Summary: Victoria Mary is a shy and bullied student at an all-girls school, Nightwish Academy in London. Her life was tiring back then until the bell rang for drama class... Meanwhile Sebastian and Ciel is on the case of murders in a school, two forces clash as they met Victoria and her mysterious company. OCxOC, may contain slight SebXCiel
1. This girl, dramatic

_**Author's note: My second attempt at writing a fanfiction. This one is based off a drama scene we had in class. It is modern day AU! Sebby and Ciel will come soon.**_

_**Warning: **__**minor character death.**_

_**Point of view**__**: Narrator.**_

Victoria Mary is a very shy student at Nightwish all-girls academy in London. She has black hair and the tips or her hair is red. She may seem strong, but that is all a disguise. She is a very good student but she always gets bullied by a pair of twins in her class, Mayfine (MAY-f-ee-ne) and Vetora (V-UH-tora). They are born in a really rich family who lives in a grand mansion just outside of London.

Victoria's life is challenging but she seems to be able to withstand the pressure and such. But soon, her life changed, just as the bell rang for Drama Class.

"Vetora, who is that lowly _slowpoke _next to us?" Mayfine asked while she packed her drama clothes into her fluffy pink bag. "I don't know, my dear Mayfine." Vetora said. "I think her name is _Victora._" Vetora pronounced Victoria's name in such disgust Victoria shivered. "Oh look, Vetora! That _thing _shivered!" Mayfine squeaked in delight.

"Leave her alone." A girl with a blond-brownish brown ponytail walked infront of Victoria. "Oh, let me guess, the slowpoke's _ally._" Vetora said. "I said leave her alone!" the girl yelled. "Fine!" both of the evil twins turned their heads and with their noses up high, they strode away.

After the twins left, the girl turned around and faced Victoria. "Are you alright?" the girl asked Victoria. "Uh… ye..yes…." She muttered, and turned around to put away her math books and to put her drama clothes into her bag. "My name is Lauren Dufait." The girl, or now known as Lauren, said. "My name is… um… Victoria." She said, not looking at Lauren. "Do you want to go to drama class together?" Lauren asked. "sure." she replied.

_**In drama class…..**_

Victoria changed into her drama shirt and sat down next to Lauren. The teacher, Ms. Tinski is talking about a "scary drama production of Nightwish academy". She paired the girls into twos and they must think of a scary scene. Lauren got paired up with Felicia, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes.

Victoria got paired up with Mikky, a girl with short reddish-orange hair and big green eyes. Lauren and Felicia decided to do a dark room scene….. They will close the lights and scream as loud as they can, while Victoria and Mikky couldn't decide what to do.

"How about we do an animal pounce and scream scene?" Mikky suggested. "No…" Victoria said. "Vetora's group is doing that." "How about a I sit there and you creep up towards me…. And then scream, and I pretend I died?" Mikky suggested with a wink. "Um, sure." said Victoria.

After a series of well performed scary scenes, it is Victoria and Mikky's turn. Mikky sat down at the center of the room, pretending to read a book, while Victoria crept up to her, and screamed. Mikky dropped the book and fell on to the ground, her eyes wide open and her mouth half shut.

"Great performance!" said Ms. Tinski. "My, that was scary!" Felicia exclaimed. "You can get up now, Mikky." Ms. Tinski said, smiling. But Mikky didn't respond-she just lay there, her eyes open her mouth half shut. "Mikky?" Victoria said. "MIKKY!"

_**Author's note: Here, ! Reviewers will receive cyber chocolate cookies and milk!**_ _**I know you must be like, where is Ciel and Sebby? They are coming in, like, next chapter. ;)**_


	2. This girl, wounded

_**Author's Note: HA! How did you like that cliffy? Not too lame hmm?**_

_**Warnings: **__**Slight absent minded fluff!**_

_**Point of View: **__**Victoria Mary**_

_**There was sound of people running around, people screaming as I fell to the floor, then there was silence.**_

When I woke up, my head is on someone's lap. Whom's lap, I am not sure, since I can barely open my eyes. My legs feel numb and I hear people walking about. I opened my eyes. "She's awake!" a doctor-wait, what?! I am in a hospital?! Never mind.-cried out. I lifted my head and saw Lauren's face, a worried look hung on her face. "Victoria, you finally woke up!" she said.

I stared at her for a while, until I noticed my head is on her lap. I blushed-my face is burning-as I pulled my head off her lap and lay on the pillow. "why.. Why am I here?" I muttered, looking around. "you fainted, you know," Lauren said, "after you found out that… that Mikky, she… she _died._" I gasped, and held my hands to my mouth. A big fat tear rolled down my face. "wh..what?" I said, forcing a smile. "you must be kidding."

"I'm not, Victoria." Lauren said. "She died. No one knew why." I stared at her, the smile fading, until I finally broke down. "I..I was the one who killed her!" I cried, tears flowing down my cheeks. "I screamed, and…and then she died!"

"No, Victoria, yo-"Before Lauren could finish; I grabbed a glass of water on my bedside table and flung it at her. She didn't flinch as the glass hit her, splashing water on her face and her hair, a piece of glass left a short but deep cut on her cheek. I gasped. "L..Lauren! I.. I didn't mean that! I.. I am sorry!" I scooted closer to her, brushing the wet hair which stuck to her face. "I'm alright." She said, wiping the blood off her cheek. "Lie down, will you? I am going to get the doctor."

_**Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive Mansion outside of London…**_

"Sebastian!" Ciel Phantomhive called for his butler. "What is it, My lord?" Sebastian said as he calmly opened the door. "There is a murder at a school called Nightwish Academy not far from here." Ciel said, propping his head on his hand. Ciel is dressed in a light gray cardigan, a black and white tee shirt and a pair of jeans. Sebastian is wearing a gray no-sleeve thin wool cardigan with a red and black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a necklace.

"Let me see the photos please, my lord." Sebastian said as he waltzed towards Ciel. Ciel handed him the photos. "hmm.. no sign of torture, poisoning or wounds." Sebastian. "What could this mean?' Ciel asked. Sebastian smirked. "why are you smirking?" Ciel demanded, his brows knitted together. "Because, my lord," he said, turning around, the smirk still hung on his face. "Because this, is also the work of a demon."

_**At the hospital…**_

I slowly got out of bed and trudged towards the bathroom. I washed my face and stared at myself in the mirror-my slightly tanned cheeks are now pale, my black and magenta hair is all messy and tangled, my shirt is wet with tears and a bit of Lauren's blood. Wait, Lauren! I ran out of the bathroom almost knocking over a lovely oriental vase.

"Lauren!" I called, as I ran along the hallway. "Lauren!"

"Victoria!" I saw her, as she walked from a couch in the waiting room. "Lauren!" I called out, and ran to her side. "Are you alright? I am so sorry!" "I'm ok, Victoria." She said. There was a huge Band-Aid on her cheek. "Does it hurt?" I asked her, worried. "No, it doesn't hurt." She said. "Let's get you back to school." "But-" "No buts. Let's go."

We walked back in silence. Lauren was still wearing her red gym outfit and her red bracelet and I was wearing my dirty drama shirt and leggings. "I like your bracelet." I commented. "My favorite color is red. That is why my hair is sort of red, too." Lauren smiled. "You can have it. I really like red too, but I have another one home. Here." She gave it to me, and I put it on my wrist. "Thanks, Lauren!" I said. She smiled, and I smiled too.

We arrived at the gates of the boarding department of Nightwish Academy. "I'll leave you here." She said. "you don't live here?" I asked. "No." she said. "bye!"

I walked into the gates, but then I wanted to tell her "see you tomorrow!" but when I turned around, she was gone. "That was fast." I muttered, and shrugged, as I strolled into the dorms.

_**Author's Note: Yes! Finally! Sebby and Ciel is here! :3 Please Read and review!**_


	3. This girl, confused

_**Author's Note: You must have been noticing something fishy is going on here. I just went on a field trip, sorry if I didn't continue this story. LOL.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**_

_**Warning: **__**Mild violence, maybe a little tension? And a slight bit OOC for Sebby.**_

_**Point of View: **__**Lauren Dufait**_

I sat on the roof of Nightwish academy, my feet dangling bare in the wind as I stared at the stars. My hand wandered up my face and touched my wound. I do not feel any pain, since I am _different _in every way.

Suddenly a scent of _something _slithered into the atmosphere. I stood up and tied up my brown locks into a pony tail. "Who's there?" I said, my voice ringing in the autumn night air. "hmhmhmhm…." A voice rang back. "I never knew you would come to London." The voice said. A black figure walked into the light. Sebastian.

"hmm." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Long time no see, Sebastian." "Indeed, Lauren. What brings you here?" "None of your business." "hmhmhm, grown stubborn I see."

My face reddened. "You haven't changed a tiny bit, since the last time I saw you at the battle field of 1812. Always so smug." Sebastian laughed. "Aren't you still that stubborn little mule?" He teased. I ignored him. "Why are you here anyways?" I asked. Sebastian smirked. "On business." "You have a master?" "Why indeed, he does seem to possess a delicious soul." "…"

I sat down again, gazing at the dorms at the end of the pathway. Yellow lights flickered inside the windows, sometimes a shadow would move from here to there. "What business?" I asked, as I turned to him a raised an eyebrow. "I heard from my master that there is a murder here at Nightwish academy." "Why yes, indeed. But that is none of your business." "It's none of your business too." "Just go away." "I will not."

I stood up and glared at him, angry that he is so annoying and sticking his _whiskers _into other people's business. "You don't want me to get angry, do you?" I said, and took out an old fashioned small gold gun. Sebastian put on a huge fake smile. "I shall not leave. I am over 1000 years older that you and thus I have experience." "Hmph."

I shot at him but missed his face by inches. I snorted. _He is still so skilled at fighting. That point just __annoys__ me so badly!_ I fired again, but he caught the bullet in between his fingers. "A 14 year old child like you shouldn't be handling a gun." He said, waltzing over, trying to grab my gun. "You know very well that I am not 14." I said, face turning red again.

Seeing that the gun has no use on him (like, clearly) I decided to take out my swiss army knife. I threw it at him, and to my surprise, it hit his forehead. Still with that fake smile plastered on his face, he pulled out the knife, wiped it with a hanky he carries everywhere and threw it at my feet, the tip touching my bare toe. "I shall be leaving. It is late and my master would get grumpy if I don't put him to sleep. Good day." He said and jumped off the roof.

I stood there, staring at his shadow as he rushed away. I picked up the knife and slid it back into my pocket.

The wind kept blowing at my face, whipping my hair around like it's alive. The light in the dorms were shut off now, leaving me in the weak light of the moon. I am really confused, so confused… Sebastian had already found a master, what about me? I didn't really even thought about that before he came. I wouldn't even _dream _of taking away the soul of someone so fragile and broken like Victoria. But then, I must leave her, _forever, _to find a master.

I sighed, and stared at the moon. The moon was slightly curved, a thin wisp of cloud covered it, making it look like it is shining ever so weakly. _Victoria… _I thought, a picture of her tear filled face floating into my mind. _How she resembles the moon…..With so much light yet covered with the cloud of the sad truth, she is so fragile and… and vulnerable._

So I just sat there, the autumn wind playing with my hair, my soul, if I actually _own _one, leaving my body and went off to who-knows-where.

_**Author's note: Ok, guys! Please R&R as always ;) I know, this is a bit weird and depressing, still. Do you think I have made it clear enough that Lauren is actually a demon? If not, then, here it is, you know that now xP lol.**_


	4. This girl, history

_**Author's Note: Kay guys, I'm back! I just proof read my last few chapters and I found out that Sebby is SO OOC! Therefore, I am going to try my best attempt to make Sebby as like Sebby as possible. So, here you go! Chapter Four is here!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**_

_**Warnings:**__** Nothing serious. (lol)**_

_**Point Of View:**__** Victoria Mary**_

I sat lay on my bed, my black and fading red colored hair in a mess and my soft white pajamas still on. I stared at my pale yellow ceiling, a huge headache rambling like Godzilla in my head. I tried to sit up, but my sight just goes all fuzzy and black, so I just lie down again. _Geez, what is wrong with me? _I thought, turning around and burying my face in a pillow.

The red bracelet Lauren gave me sat peacefully on my desk, next to all my red collectables. The red, the absolute _color _of that bracelet shone so brightly as it bathed in the noon sun. "Lucky that it is Saturday" I mumbled. "Otherwise I won't make it to school."

I slowly climbed out my warm bed and grunted when the dizziness struck. I dragged myself into the bathroom and pulled out a toothbrush. I just started brushing and heard someone knock the door.

"Chumming!" I said, my mouth full of white toothpaste foam. I opened the door, and Lauren stood in to hall way, playing with her little bracelet. "Oh hi Victoria!" she said, just noticing me. "How are you?" "Fad." I said, a bit of rinsing water drips down my chin and I smeared it with my thumb. "Pardon?" she said, having no idea what I said. "FAD!" I yelled, trying my best not to spit out foam. "Oh." She said. "May I come in?" "fure. Kome in." She came in and sat on my bed as I went to rinse out all the water and washed my face.

"What brought you here?" I said, my shyness completely disappearing when I am at "home". "Nothing. I'm just really bored." "Oh well then. Did you eat breakfast?" "yes." "Oh, because I just wanted to make some pancakes." "I'll help!"

I dragged myself towards the kitchen and took out my really-frilly apron, some frozen pancakes, a jar of maple syrup, a jar of Nutella and a piece of butter. The room smelled really nice when I made the pancakes.

"Here! All done." I said as I walked out of the small kitchen with a stack of pancakes on a plate. "Smells delicious!" Lauren said. "Are you sure you don't want any?" "I'm good."

We both sat down next to my tiny dining table and I started wolfing down pancakes as Lauren just sat there, staring at the window. After a while, I was finished and I felt a whole lot better. "You want me to do your dishes?" she offered. "I'm good." "are you sure? you look very tired." "Fine. You do it." Lauren smiled and waltzed into the kitchen with the dishes. I smiled. _This is what it is like to have a friend. _

_**POV change:**__** Lauren Dufait**_

I filled the sink with water and scrubbed the dishes until they are sparkly clean. My brain kept whizzing with the question: should I tell Victoria I'm a demon? Maybe she wouldn't be my friend anymore if she knew so. But otherwise, soon she will wither and I will have to live, alone, _forever. _I placed all the dishes in the cupboard and walked out of the kitchen. I plastered a kind smile on my face as I sat next to Victoria, who is drinking juice from an "I heart Beatles" mug.

"So… Victoria…" I started, feeling my stomach turn. "Hmm?" she said, putting down the mug. "You have never really told me about your history before…" "Oh." And there was an awkwardly long pause. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said. "No no, it's OK. So this is how I ended up here in Nightwish academy…"

"I was once lively and happy just like you." She started, a sad smile on her face. "I was born in a rich family who lived in London. I had a loving mom, a loving dad, a kind and funny brother, but I also had a sister who hated me. For no reason whatsoever. My parents all loved me and so did my brother, but my sister always thought of me as an intruder. A breaker of our family. A breaker of _peace_." "why would she be so mean?" I asked, feeling quite bad for Victoria. Victoria smiled sadly. "I am my sister's stepmom's child. Her mom died after she gave birth to my sister and so my father married my mother. My sister always thought my mother was the one who kicked her mother out. But that isn't true!" "Well, you can never make someone believe something is true." I said sadly. "But you still didn't tell me how you ended up at Nightwish." She sighed. "Well, when I am 10, my mother and father went on a trip around the world, but they never came back. My brother went with them, but he stayed at Tokyo instead of continuing the trip with my parents, so he now lives in Tokyo and works as a teacher there. After my sister knew this, she brought me to Nightwish. The principal of Nightwish is my grandmother's great friend and so he let me stay here." "That is so tragic." "I know."

So we sat there in awkward silence, listening to the birds chirping outside. "What about your story?" Victoria asked, tilting her head slightly. "You _don't _want to know." I muttered. "Why?" "Because Victoria, you see," I sighed, turning towards her. "I am _different._" "That's OK, everybody is different, but we are still all humans." "No Victoria, I am not even _human._" Victoria stared at me for this awkwardly long time and suddenly burst into laughter. "Lauren, that was SO funny!" Victoria said, as she finally steadied her self. "You should have seen your _face _when you said that! That was _classic_!" I just stared at her, and smiled. "I am happy that you are happy." _I will keep this a secret for now. _I thought as Victoria dragged me to show me her ultimate collection of red things. _I am happy that you are happy, Victoria. That is probably the only thing that is not a lie to you._

_**Author's note: FINALLY DONE! Phew, thank goodness Victoria is really innocent or else she would have taken Lauren seriously! Anyways, I was seriously touched when I wrote the last part where Lauren said in her mind that "I am happy that you are happy, Victoria. That is probably the only thing that is not a lie to you."! Reviewers will receive cyber cupcakes!**_


	5. This girl, lonely

_**Author's note: This chapter will be sure to contain Sebby and Ciel! Hohoho, stay tuned for more. Sorry that I haven't posted an update in a long time! ;)**_

_**Warnings:**__** Nothing serious!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**_

_**Point of view:**__** Lauren Dufait**_

I sat on the balcony, legs dangling. Victoria sat on a proper chair next to me, sipping tea. The sun was just setting, bathing the balcony in an orange and pinkish glow. "I just love sunsets." Victoria said, putting down her tea cup on the little glass table. "The world is bathed in warm and calming glow. It's different from sunrise, where the light must fight darkness."

I shaded my eyes and nodded. "true." Then my face formed a frown-a dark figure is approaching the balcony. I stood up and dusted myself. "Sorry Victoria-" "Just call me Maria." She said, turning around, smiling, her red hair getting blown by the breeze. "My real name is Maria Victoria Mary, Maria is my mother's middle name." I smiled. "Then, _Maria, _may I go to the washroom?" "Permission granted."

I walked into the room, and waltzed towards the washroom. When I am inside, I let out a loud sigh and opened the window of the washroom and hopped out.

_**Point of view change:**__** Sebastian Michaelis**_

I grinned widely as I saw Lauren, or should I call her by her _Real _name, Felicia Lauren Dufait, jump out of the window and landed on the ground with a soft _thump_. "Felicia!" I called, smirking as I walked her way. "Shut it. Don't call me Felicia. You know that I don't like it." "Why yes, you don't." I said, as I tilted my head slightly, the fake smile still plastered on my face. "Because that is you _mother-_" "_That angel is not my mother!_" she snapped, teeth clenched in anger. "Why, you don't want to admit that you are a _half breed?_" I kept on asking, acting casual. Her face is now red and her eyes lightly misty with a hint of purple. "_my mom- no, that woman forced my dad." _She said, fists clenched. Actually, I feel kind of sorry for her, to have an angel for a mother. But now, back to main business.

"Lauren, it was you, wasn't it?" I said, the grin fading from my face. "me, what?" she asked, her face turning back to her unusual shade of paleness and her voice returning from the hiss to her normal soft and quiet sound. "Who killed that girl in your class." "No, it wasn't me." She replied flatly. "Prove it?" "I can promise you it wasn't me. I feel that there is another one of our kind lurking around in our city… Doing bad things." I chuckled. "Not bad for a half breed, huh?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. Lauren just glared at me and said nothing. "If that is all you want, then go away. I have already answered your question." "I have another." "Ask." "who is that girl with red hair?" "Why do you care?" "Because she seems to mean a whole lot to you." "So?" I chuckled. "Never mind. I'll see you." I bowed, and left.

I waltzed back to the Phantomhive mansion, constantly checking my watch to see the time. "five fifty. The master will be unpatient." I muttered. I walked into the grandliving room, past the guest rooms, past the washroom and arrived at the front door of the study. I knocked. "Ciel?" _"_Come in." I walked into his study. No wonder, the pages of files are scattered on the ground, an unpatient Ciel sat on the chair, his elbow propped up onto the desk and he rested his chin on his fist. "What took you so long?" he said, clearly he is really angry and most importantly, angry. "Sorry, my lord. I was managing the business." "Fine. Go get dinner ready. I'm hungry. And, get Mey-rin to clean this mess up." He stood up from his chair and walked right past me. I smiled, and closed the door behind me as I went to the kitchen.

"Mey-rin! Get the study cleaned up!" I called, and Mey-rin stumbled down the stairs. "Y..yes!" She said, almost tripping over a carpet. "Be careful, won't you?" I said, as I kept on walking. "Dinner will be ready around six thirty. Go and tell Ciel that. Don't forget!" "Y…yes! Six thirty!" Mey-rin repeats and rushes off. I sighed, and continued my way towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, it is total _chaos. _Lau and Ranmao and sitting on the counter tasting the pastries I've made earlier and Mme Red is putting red berries into her Darjeeling tea. "What's going on in here?" I said, trying to keep calm but my voice still sounds annoyed. "Oh, see who's here, Ranmao!" Lau said happily, dusting his hands as he reaches for a small lemon meringue tart. Ranmao just stares at me with those round, yellow orbs. Mme Red plops 3 red berries into her tea and drinks deeply. "Oh, Sebastian, I just had the _perfect _idea!" she exclaimed, showing me her red cup of tea. "I put red berries into my Darjeeling tea. Isn't that just _wonderful?_" "Indeed, Mme. What a great idea." I said, smiling and trying to sound as polite as I can. "But you and mr. Lau and Ranmao must leave the kitchen now. I must make dinner for Ciel." "Why yes, anything for darling Ciel." Mme Red says. "C'mon Lau, let's get outta here."

After the trio left, I sighed deeply and began to make the 3 course dinner.

_**Point of View change:**__** Victoria Mary**_

I sat on the balcony, staring at the sky. Lauren just went to the washroom, so I am alone. _Alone… _I thought, a tear forcing to roll down my cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my hand. _My brother left me. My sister left me. Mom and dad left me. Mikky left me. Everything seems like one big fat lie. _Just then, Lauren came out to the balcony. When I turned around and saw her, saw her smile, I leapt out of my chair and hugged her ever so tightly. Lauren seemed startled, but then she relaxed and stroked my hair. "What's wrong Maria?" she asked in her soft voice. "I…. I'm _alone._" I blabbed, tears wetting Lauren's soft striped blue shirt. "No you're not. You have me. You have your friends at Nightwish." I remained silent, we both did, and we just stood there as the sun went down, when the stars showed their faces and until I fell asleep….

_**Author's Note: Finally got this chapter! Please R&R as always!~**_


	6. This girl, story

_**Author's Note: Whee! Here comes chapter 6. I will try to make this chapter nice and long! **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**_

_**Warnings:**__** Maybe slight fluff.**_

_**Point of View:**__** Victoria Mary**_

_I was walking down the dark alley way. There were noises of rats scurrying along, cats slinking under the shadows. I was scared and tired, but I had to keep walking._

_A light gray feather, carried by the wind, drifted towards me. I took it with my palm, and then Lauren appeared in front of me, smiling a sad smile. I reached my hand to grab hers, I hope I can belong. But the moment I reached, she was gone…_

I woke up in my bed, sweating and panting. Lauren sat on a chair next to my bed; her head rested her arms and her arms on the bed. She was still sound asleep; I could tell that from her soft breathing.

Lauren's hair was really quiet messy and her ponytail fell apart, her brown-blond hair escaping out of the grasp of the hair band. Her face is pale but in a healthy shade of light pink.

I stretched like a cat and yawned. Outside, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing. I quietly climbed out of bed, trying my best not wake her up from her sleep.

I waltzed towards my desk and got out an old dusty book I found in the Nightwish library, called "Angels and Demons-A myth and a legend". My history teacher, Mrs. Fieheive recommended it to me. She is really nice and quite aged but everybody thinks she is very nice.

I opened the book and a puff of dust got released onto my face. I coughed and coughed until the dust finally got out of my lungs, but then I remembered Lauren is still asleep. I turned around and lookedat her-she is still asleep, poised in that very uncomfortable way. I turned back to my book and began reading.

_Angels and Demons-A Myth and a Legend_

_Most people believe that god created the world. That, is true. But after god finished his work, he left, and the world he left the world in charge of the Peath, a breed of semi-gods who are both devilish and angelic. The Peath did a great job on keeping the world alive. They created animals and plants and most importantly, humans._

_After centuries and centuries, the Peath began to die out. They did what they could do and so they left, leaving only two young Peaths on Earth._

_One day, the two young Peaths stumbled upon a lowly creature-an earthworm. These two young Peaths were Strenline and Ovtutar. They heard from their parents and grandparents that they must keep the world balanced so they must help weak creatures live on for generations and generations. _

_Strenline, the stronger of the two, wanted to make this earthworm a strong fighter who can kill its enemies easily. Ovtutar, the older of the two, wanted to give this earthworm wings so it can fly away when its enemies are here two kill it. They got into a fight just to decide what they should do. They each casted their strongest magic on the earthworm, trying to shape it in a way they wanted. But the magic was too much for the earthworm, and thus it rebounded back to the casters, Ovtutar and Strenline. _

_Ovtutar, who casted the magic of defense and kindness, was turned into an angel and flew towards heaven while Strenline, who casted the magic of assertiveness and death, was turned into a demon and was sent to hell's gates._

_Ovtutar's hatred began to cease and he felt peace in heaven, but for Strenline, her hatred grew and grew, until the spark of hate was finally ignited and hell's fire consumed her. She felt the total opposite of peace._

_To this day, it is still said that Ovtutar is the symbol of holiness and birth while Strenline is the symbol of hate and death. They became the first of the two new semi-god creatures, Angels and Demons._

_But, is it true that the Peath have died out? It is impossible, because if an angel and a demon fell in love, a Peath will become their baby. _

_Take a good look around you, the next time you go out to the public. See if you can identify the difference between an angel and a demon….._

I closed the book, and sighed. _This is just an really old picture book, filled with lovely golden ink words and beautiful hand painted pictures, no big deal right? _I thought to myself, but I still have that weird feeling inside me. I lifted my right hand and put it on top of my heart. _I wonder…_

_**Point of View Change:**__** Ciel Phantomhive**_

I sat in the dining room, clearly annoyed. It is early in the morning and Sebastian didn't appear to wake me up so I had to get up myself and I had to tell Finnian to get me into my clothes, but he pulled a smidge too hard and now my t-shirt has a long rip on the shoulder.

I drummed my fingers on the table, and looked at the big dining room clock. 9:37. I need my breakfast. "MEY-RIN!" I called, and the clumsy young maid stumbled into the dining room. "Y-yes Ciel!" she said, almost tripping over a big blue china vase. "Where is Sebastian?" I commanded, glaring at her. "He, he said he is doing something important!" she replied, looking nervous. "I need my breakfast." I said, looking away. "Just get it ready. _Fast._" "Y-yes my lord!" she yelled and ran off.

I sighed, and took out my phone. "I will have to eat something either over-cooked or still raw for breakfast." I mumbled to myself while I surfed Facebook. "Sebastian… gone again….. For no reason…. No breakfast…" I mumbled as I typed these words on my phone.

"C..ciel! The breakfast is here!" Mey-rin called as she stumbled her way towards the dining hall with a huge tray in hand. "Great." I said, as she placed the tray on the table. "Darjeeling tea with honey and red berries, lemon meringue pie with red berries and red bread with red jam!" she announced while laying out the food. "… Is Mme Red here?" I said, poking at the red bread spreaded thick with red berry jam. "o..of course!" Mey-rin said. "Mr. Lau came up wi-with the lemon meringue pie i-idea!" "Hmm….." I said. "You can go now." "Y-yes!" she said, and stumbled away, knocking a wooden carving of an elephant off a table. I sighed, and picked at the food. "I need Sebastian…." I muttered. "Where are you, Sebastian?"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared at the doorstep, blood dripping. A evil smile appears on his face, showing his devilish features…

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait! I was a little bit sick. **____** Please R&R!**_


	7. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

HEY GUYS!

This is not a chapter! sorry!

I have major WB right now (for this story!), so I stopped updating!

I hope I can recover this story soon!

With love,

Christa


End file.
